Jade Black
Chirpy but no-nonsense, Jade Black is a medical doctor on board the Blue Dwarf and one of the few Dwarfers with proper medical training. History Jade was born in Dublin, Ireland, Earth. She studied hard at school and medical college. Her mother died from cancer when she was in her teenage years, helping her decide to become a doctor. During her time at medical school, she was with an abusive boyfriend. After they separated, she was subjected to several nasty events by her ex. She did end up pregnant after the traumatic event, but decided to keep the child. Following on from this she was diagnosed with the same cancer as her mother, causing her to give birth prematurely. Sadly, little Oliver didn't make it past two weeks old. Graduating from a medical college in London she applied to the JMC after a year of unsuccessful job hunting, on her Fathers suggestion. She was trained up to modern JMC standards, after the wars, everyone has to handle a gun. After a few orbital station posts, around Jupiter and Saturn, she was transferred to the Space Corps as a medic. Seeing many nasty wounds and combat injuries. It was during this time that news reached her of her Fathers death, he had been wounded in the line of duty when the Hymenopterra attacked the ship he was serving on. Seeing the struggles of the Blue Dwarf crew, she remained aboard after the Hymenopterra incident that saw Jay Chrysler killed, officially transferred by her Captain at the time. Throughout her life Jade has had an interest in alternative therapies, herbalism and reiki are amongst some of her other 'qualifications'. Appearance Jade has auburn hair, most often collected into a bun so as to stay out of the way, giving her a much sterner appearance than she is in reality. She has soft grey eyes, that can turn stormy and dark when she is angered. She doesn't have much of a physical presence, with a height of 5ft exactly, but this is a red herring, as she has the muscles to lift a fully grown man onto a medical bed. Distinguishing marks include a rose tattoo on her shoulder blade, which if questioned on she'll say "It's just me!" with a sly wink. Also, several ear piercings and an appendix removal scar. Further to this are scars circling both wrists. Personality Strong willed with a fiery temper, Jade was always the child who would be in detention or some sort of trouble. Although, she has always hated swearing and curse words. She likes to help people and a lot of her fights were started on someone else's behalf, becoming a Doctor was only a natural step. She has always had an interest in natural and alternative remedies, studying them in her spare time. This in turn has meant she is an amateur botanist as well, with a strong interest in herbs and other edible plants. She was very badly affected in her past by an abusive ex-boyfriend, during which time she was very meek and timid, scared into submission by the brute. Since then, she has always been slightly more blunt and direct, a direct cause of the resulting few events. She has learned to be eternally optimistic. Most of the time, thanks to her friends in medical school. She also hates silence and will attempt conversation with almost anyone. It is a small side effect of dealing with quiet, nervous patients, talking to them to put them at ease. She has a secret fear of the dark. That is pitch dark, not candle light. We are talking can't see your hand in front of your face dark here, although other forms of dark make her uneasy.